


Enjoltaire/Les Amis One Shots

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Grantaire has depression, I just have like a thousand e/R things, I swear I'll add more character soon, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Strong Language, also there wil be some strong language, because I said so, but there will be angst, just watch out for that, mentions of car wrecks, mentions of depression, mostly fluff!, so if that bothers you, so trigger warnings for those, they live in nyc, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Basically one-shots I've written about Enjolras and Grantaire, I'm working on adding more of the Amis in later chapters, but for the first like 8 chapters it's just Enjolras and Grantaire…whoops. I'm relatively new to the fandom and haven't read the brick (yet) so literally all of my knowledge of the Amis is from what I've learned form fics and tumblr. So *Aaron Burr voice* this should be fun.





	1. Cuddling

Enjolras would never get tired of this.  
The movie had ended five minutes ago, but he hadn’t gotten up. Grantaire’s head was snuggled onto Enjolras’s shoulder, and his head was resting on Grantaire’s. Enjolras was sure Grantaire had fallen asleep the movie had ended, but was proved wrong when he moved a tad and a hand instantly grabbed his.  
“No.” Grantaire’s voice was soft and low, and obviously tired.  
“We have to go to bed,” Enjolras said, smiling a bit as he interlaced his fingers with Grantaire’s.  
“No,” Grantaire shook his head again. “Pillows aren’t supposed to talk.”  
Enjolras chuckled as he lightly kissed the top of Grantaire’s head. “Come on, love. The bed will be much more comfortable.”  
“The couch is comfortable.”  
“Yes, but on the bed we can lay down—horizontally. And there aren’t pieces of popcorn everywhere.” Enjolras plucked a kernel of popcorn out of Grantaire’s curls.  
“But I don’t want to get up,” Grantaire complained, squeezing his eyes tighter and snuggling even farther into Enjolras—although one may need know how that was possible, since he was already pressed against him with barely any room in-between. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’s and decided that he was comfortable.  
“R, please.”  
Enjolras glanced at his boyfriend, attached to him like a koala, determined to never let go. Enjolras grinned, and after placing another kiss atop Grantaire’s head (causing Grantaire to hold on tighter), Enjolras said,  
“I need to get up to turn the TV off and take the DVD out, okay? I’ll be right back.”  
Grantaire shook his head. “No, I want to stay like this forever.”  
“When I come back, we can resume this.”  
“But it won’t be the same.”  
Enjolras sighed.  
“Please? For me?”  
Grantaire looked up at Enjolras.  
“Fine.”  
Enjolras leaned in and kissed Grantaire before getting up. It was hard to fully free himself from the mountain of blankets and a stubborn boyfriend, but soon enough, Enjolras returned to the couch. He laid down on his back, and Grantaire plopped himself right on top. Grantaire took the blankets and laid them across him and Enjolras, and faster than you could say “revolution,” the happy couple was ready to fall asleep. Enjolras had closed his eye for only a minute when he heard his name.  
“Enj?”  
Enjolras opened his eyes to see Grantaire staring at him.  
“Hmm?” Enjolras replied, sleepy.  
“Can we go to the bed? There’s not nearly enough room on the couch, especially in the position we’re in.”  
Enjolras laughed.  
“All I desire is your happiness, love.”  
Once the couple had moved themselves into their bedroom, they snuggled in each other’s arms; they fit together like a perfect puzzle.  
“Taire?”  
Grantaire opened his eyes to find Enjolras laying on his side, facing him.  
“Yes?”  
Enjolras took a deep breath.  
“I love you.”  
Grantaire couldn’t help but smile so broadly and brightly it would have powered the Earth for the nest millennia. He pulled Enjolras into a kiss.  
“I love you too.”  
When the couple woke up the next morning, they were snuggling with each other, holding one another like a lifeline.


	2. Loud Floors and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire move into their new apartment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of language so…just a warning I guess *shrugs*

Enjolras and Grantaire had finally finished unpacking and organizing everything in their new apartment New York City. The bed sheets were freshly washed and were warm and soft. Enjolras was lying on his side, alone on the bed, listening to Grantaire brush his teeth.  
“You asleep?” Grantaire asked after he finished brushing his teeth and attempted to brush his hair.  
“No,” Enjolras replied, yawning. Grantaire chuckled as he got into bed next to Enjolras and snuggled against him, facing him. Grantaire put his arm over Enjolras and stared into Enjolras’s strikingly beautiful blue eyes, before Grantaire closed his own eyes.  
“R?”  
“Hmm?” Grantaire said, opening his eyes. He lowered his hand so it rested on top of Enjolras’s. Enjolras smiled.  
“I love you.”  
Grantaire inched himself closer to his boyfriend and kissed his nose.  
“I love you too, my sweet. Now, let’s get some rest. God knows we need it.”  
Enjolras kissed his boyfriend before finally closing his eyes.

*****

The next morning, Grantaire woke up before Enjolras, and was pleasantly surprised to find that during the night, Enjolras had nestled his head just under Grantaire’s chin. Grantaire kissed the blond head of hair before attempting to get out of the bed as quietly as possible. The problem with new living places, however, is that you learn where the floor creaks the loudest the hard way. The moment Grantaire put his feet on the ground, the floor creaked loud enough to wake the dead. Enjolras sat up straight immediately as if activated by some kind of slingshot.  
“What’s going on?” He asked frantically, his head darting in every direction before finally landing on Grantaire. Grantaire sighed.  
“I’m sorry, love. I was going to make you breakfast, I didn’t know how loudly the damn floor would scream.”  
Enjolras chuckled.  
“Screamed?”  
“Yes, screamed.”  
“Floors don’t scream, R.”  
“Well, this one does, Apollo. Hear it?”  
Grantaire shifted his weight ever-so slightly, but the floor creaked like an old boat on a stormy night in the Atlantic.  
“Fair point.” Enjolras rubbed his eyes. “What’s for breakfast?”  “I was thinking some homemade pancakes?” Grantaire offered.  
“Hell yeah.” Enjolras pumped his fist before falling back into bed, closing his eyes again.  
Grantaire smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“I’ll let you know when they’re ready, love.”  
Enjolras nodded, smiling.

*****

“Enj! They’re ready!”  
The immediate loud creaking of the floor signified Enjolras’s appearance moments later.  
“Thank you, R.” Enjolras smiled as he began piling pancakes onto his plate.  
Grantaire cleared his throat. Enjolras looked up  
“What?” Enjolras asked, meeting Grantaire’s coffee brown eyes. Grantaire gestured to the apron he was wearing. In extravagant cursive with bright, sparky pink glitter, the phrase ‘kiss the cook’ was emblazoned on the front. Enjolras giggled.  
“I’m waiting,” Grantaire said.  
Enjolras gladly leaned over and kissed Grantaire.  
“Thank you,” Grantaire said as he loaded his own plate with pancakes.  
“Don’t mention it,” Enjolras grinned as he got out the maple syrup and butter and placed them on the table. Soon, the entire apartment was filled with the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. Enjolras and Grantaire sat next to each other at their new table.  
Grantaire couldn’t help but notice how Enjolras’s blue eyes shone brightly in the light of the sun. He must have been staring at them, because when Enjolras looked up from his pancake, he gave Grantaire a questioning look.  
“You okay, R?”  
Grantaire quickly blinked and cleared his throat, startled.  
“Yeah, I’m beautiful. I mean you’re beautiful. I mean…shit.”  
Enjolras laughed and reached out with his free hand. Grantaire took it with a smile.  
Enjolras reached forward, and Grantaire did too. They met in the middle of the table, their eyes closing as their lips met.  
“I love you, Grantaire.”  
“I love you, Enjolras.”  
They broke apart to take a much-needed breath.  
“Want some more pancakes, Enj?” Grantaire offered.  
“Are monarchies the worst thing to happen to the Earth?”  
Grantaire laughed as he piled more pancakes onto Enjolras’s plate.


	3. DOGS!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R ADOPTS DOGS!!!

Enjolras was exhausted by the time he got home at 6:30 pm. All he wanted was to be at home with Grantaire, cuddling, maybe watching a movie, anything really. He just wanted to be with him. Work at Target was tiring, and Enjolras was ready to crash for the night. When he took out his keys to the apartment, he nearly had a heart attack over what he heard from inside.  
A bark.  
“Shhhh!” Grantaire’s voice could be heard from inside the apartment.  
'What the hell?' Enjolras thought to himself as he slowly unlocked the door, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“Grantaire?” Enjolras called out as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.  
“Shit!” Grantaire said from the bedroom. “Oh God, no, please don’t run away—”  
Enjolras was immediately tackled by a small golden retriever and an even smaller Yorkshire terrier.  
“What the f—”  
“Before you get angry,” Grantaire called out, running out from behind the dogs, out of breath, “I rescued them. And yes, I talked to our landlord, and the building allows pets,” Grantaire stopped to catch his breath, “with fur and hair.”  
The dogs had started to lick Enjolras, who had sat down in shock. The golden retriever put its front paws on Enjolras’s chest and began licking his nose.  
“Okay, no.” Enjolras said to the dog, carefully putting its paws back on the ground.  
The dog seemed to say Okay, yes, because it immediately resumed its position and resumed licking Enjolras’s nose.  
“Aw, Enj look! Egg loves you!”  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire, unsure of whether to be amused or not.  
“You named this dog Egg?”  
“Yes. And this one,” he said, picking up the Yorkie, “is Jill.”  
“Egg and Jill?”  
“Yes. I love them, Enj.”  
Enjolras sighed.  
“Where’d you rescue them from?” he asked as he began rubbing Egg’s head. Egg wagged his tail.  
“I found the poor things on the streets an hour or so after you left for work. I called in sick today so I could properly adopt them!” Grantaire was sitting next to Enjolras, petting Jill. Jill was clearly enjoying herself.  
“You called in sick just to adopt two dogs you found on the street?” Enjolras asked, slightly unnerved.  
“…Yes?”  
Enjolras couldn’t keep in his small smile.  
“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
Grantaire smiled brightly.  
“Can we keep them, Enj? Pretty please?”  
“Do I have a choice?”  
“I already signed the papers, so not exactly.”  
Enjolras chuckled.  
“Well, in that case…I would be more than happy to have these dogs.”  
Grantaire was so happy he put Jill down and held Enjolras’s head and pulled him forward and kissed him.  
“Thank you,” Grantaire said softly, not letting go of Enjolras. Enjolras put his hands on Grantaire’s arms and stood up with him. Enjolras smiled.  
“So…what do you do with dogs?”  
Grantaire’s face lit up as he smiled.  
“They love to play with anything! I bought a bunch of toys for them!” Grantaire exclaimed as he took Enjolras’s hand and led him to the living room, where Egg and Jill had begun playing tug-of-war with a toy rope. About a dozen or so more squeaky toys littered the floor. Enjolras looked at the mess in horror, Grantaire beamed.  
“R. What have you done. Sweet Jesus, what have you done?” Enjolras asked, mildly horrified at the thought of how long it would take to clean this all up.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll clean this up at the end of the day.”  
“Oh, I know that, but why’d you have to buy so many?”  
“I couldn’t decide which ones to get! But hey, I actually held myself back. I almost bought twice the amount of toys I did.”  
Enjolras sighed  
“Oh!” Grantaire said. “Come see their room!”  
“The dogs have their own room?”  
Enjolras let Grantaire grab his hand and lead him to the small spare room, which had been completely redone. Instead of holding all of the moving boxes, the room held two dog-sized beds, a basket, two full food bowls, two full water bowls, and in the corner, newspapers.  
“Oh my God,” Enjolras said.  
“I know it’s kind of extravagant, but I wanted to treat them like the king and queen they are.” Grantaire explained, admiring the fine job he’d done.  
“King and queen?”  
“Whoops. Wrong choice of words.”  
“Yes.”  
“How about ‘presidents’?”  
“Better.”  
Grantaire laughed and held Enjolras’s hand.  
“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them sooner, but they were on the streets, and it’s so cold outside and I just had to save them, and I just—”  
Enjolras cut him off with a kiss on the nose. Grantaire blushed.  
“It’s okay, I know it would’ve killed you to leave them. I’m glad you did the right thing, love. And before you ask…it’s fine that they’re here. It really is.”  
“Are you sure, Enj?”  
“I mean, you said you signed all the papers, so it’s not like I have a choice”  
“No, I want your honest opinion, okay? If they really bother you, I can give them to Jehan. You know how they love dogs.” Grantaire put his hands on Enjolras’s shoulders and started straight into his eyes. Enjolras stared back before smiling and kissing his adorable boyfriend. Enjolras couldn’t believe how considerate Grantaire was.  
“R. I am so happy we have these dogs. Mostly because I know that these dogs will make you happy, yes—but anything that makes you happy makes me happy too.”  
Grantaire beamed as he pulled Enjolras in for another kiss.  
“Thank you, Enj,” Grantaire said after breaking apart, his lips just millimeters away from Enjolras’s. Enjolras closed the gap again as Egg stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on Enjolras’s leg.  
“Awww, Enj, look! Egg loves you!”  
“I can’t believe that sentence makes sense,” Enjolras said as he sat down and scratched behind Egg’s ears. Jill came scampering up behind Egg and started yapping for attention.  
“Chill, Jill,” Grantaire said before falling into spit of giggles as he sat down next to Enjolras and began petting Jill.  
Needless to say, Egg and Jill became the most pampered and loved dogs in Enjolras and Grantaire’s apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE DOGS


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically they reunite after three month of being apart and it's really cute

Grantaire checked his phone for what had to be the billionth time in the past minute. He had been waiting at the airport terminal for the past half hour, waiting for Enjolras. Enj had been on a trip to France for the past three months, and they didn’t want to leave Egg and Jill at a pet hotel, and none of their friends could watch the dogs for that length of time, so Grantaire had stayed home. Enjolras and Grantaire had called and face-timed and texted each other at every possible time, but for the first time in three months, they’d really be together again.  
11:56  
_How the hell is it not twelve yet?_  
11:57  
_Dear Time, please hurry._  
11:58  
_*screaming*_  
11:59  
_One minute more._  
Enjolras’s plane was scheduled to land at noon, and Grantaire was starting to get jumpy. (Actually, he got jumpy yesterday. It’s only gotten worse since then.)  
12:01  
_Shit. Has there been any news of a plane crash or something? Shit. Wait, no. Calm down. The plane’s not going to land at exactly noon. Chill, R._  
At that moment, Grantaire looked out the window and saw the plane glide down and hit the runway. The words ‘Air France’ were painted across the plane, and Grantaire nearly screamed like a teenage girl. He probably could have, since there was pretty much no one else around.  
Fifteen minutes later, people started exiting the plane.  
Grantaire stood on his tip toes on a chair looking for Enjolras.  
He nearly fell on his face when he saw a figure in a red hoodie with messy blonde hair walk out, yawning and dragging a suitcase with the French flag painted on it.  
“ENJOLRAS!” Grantaire yelled.  
Enjolras abruptly looked up, as if he had been suddenly woken up. His eyes widened when he saw Grantaire running towards him—first in confusion (because he had, in fact, _just_ woken up from a long plane ride)—then in pure joy as he dropped his suitcase and started running towards Grantaire.  
They crashed together and Grantaire knocked Enjolras down right on his back. Grantaire landed right on top of him, both of their bodies crashing rather awkwardly on each other and the floor.  
“OW!”  
“FUCK! SHIT! E, OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY I’M SO SORRY SHIT FUCK IS THERE ICE SOMEWHERE I THINK THEY HAVE LIKE MILKSHAKE THINGS AT THE STARBUCKS OVER THERE I’LL GO GET SOME JESUS CHRIST OH MY GOD ENJ I AM SO SORRY I JUST—why the hell are you laughing?”  
Enjolras had started laughing when Grantaire said “Starbucks” and he couldn’t stop. Grantaire began worrying Enjolras had hit his head a bit too hard on the hard concrete floor.  
“ _God,_ I missed you,” Enjolras said as he smiled up at Grantaire’s worried expression.  
“Are you okay, Enj?” Grantaire asked as he finally got off of Enjolras and helped him up.  
“I assure you, dear, I’m perfectly fine.”  
Enjolras stumbled as he got up, and Grantaire caught him in a perfect dip.  
“Have you been taking dance classes while I was gone?” Enjolras asked before laughing.  
“No, the only partner I want to dance with is you.”  
Grantaire pulled Enjolras up while simultaneously leaning down, and the two kissed. Enjolras brought his hand up to hold Grantaire’s face and pull him closer.  
After three months of no physical contact, they both realized how much they had been craving it.  
“I was wrong,” Enjolras said, breaking up to take a breath. Their faces were still millimeters apart.  
“About what, love?”  
Enjolras snickered.  
“You haven’t been taking dance classes, you’ve been watching cheesy romance movies to fill the empty void in your heart that appeared when I left.”  
Grantaire stared at Enjolras.  
“Sweet Jesus, are you sure you actually left? Because it sounds like you’ve been with me for the past three months.”  
They laughed as Grantaire pulled Enjolras up and gave him a proper hug. They buried their face into each other’s neck and kissed each other again and again.  
“Now, I can promise you that I haven’t been taking dance classes, but I’ve always wondered if I could do this,” Grantaire said, placing Enjolras’s arms around his shoulders and placing his own arms around Enjolras’s shoulders.  
“What are you—”  
Enjolras’s words were replaced with a gasp and an “OH MY GOD!” as Grantaire easily lifted him up and spun him around a few times before getting dizzy. He gently put Enjolras back on the ground and he almost fell over again.  
“ _Man,_ you have _got _to stop throwing me around.”__  
Grantaire laughed and held Enjolras, taking in his presence, holding him, hugging him, being with him.  
“As much as I’m loving what we’re doing, we should get home and have some real fun,” Grantaire said as he broke apart ever-so-slightly; just enough to get a good look and Enjolras’s face.  
“ _Star Wars_ movie marathon with pizza and popcorn and Sprite and dogs, cuddling together and reenacting all of the light saber duels?”  
“ _Hell yes._ ”  
“I love you so much,” Enjolras said as he leaned up and kissed his amazing boyfriend.  
“Also,” Grantaire said, “I know there are two dogs who would be very excited to see you,” Grantaire said after breaking apart the kiss.  
Enjolras’s face lit up at the mention of dogs.  
“How were Egg and Jill? Were they good dogs? I mean I know they are, of course, but were they?”  
Grantaire took Enjolras’s suitcase in one hand and held Enjolras’s hand in the other and they walked to the baggage claim. Grantaire told Enjolras all about how Egg and Jill seemed to be very confused the first few days without Enjolras, and then eventually they got kind of sad.  
“I think they think you’re dead or something, love.”  
“Oh boy, I hope they like zombie movies.”  
Grantaire laughed, and Enjolras leaned onto him as they walked.  
After Enjolras and Grantaire finally got the rest of Enjolras’s bags and made it to the car, Enjolras slapped himself.  
“STOP WHAT WHY?” Grantaire exclaimed.  
“Sorry, I just realized that I haven’t given you my present yet.”  
“What?”  
“Eh, you’ll open it at home.”  
“…But I wanna open it now.”  
“You’ll be able to open it sooner if you start driving, love,” Enjolras said as he took Grantaire’s hand and kissed it. Grantaire did the same to Enjolras’s before he finally started driving back to their apartment.  
Enjolras was nearly tackled by Egg and Jill once the door opened. Well, more by Egg: Egg had grown noticeably bigger, while Jill hadn’t. She remained a small teacup Yorkie while Egg was the ever-hyper golden retriever.  
“EGG! JILL! BABIES! MY SWEET GOOCHIE GOO GOO BABIES OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!” Enjolras squealed in an obnoxiously high voice as the dogs tackled and kissed him, and he rubbed their backs and hugged and kissed them in return.  
Grantaire smiled as he watched Enjolras, Egg and Jill all being the super adorable selves they were, and his heart swelled at the simply adorable sight before him. Grantaire sat down and Jill immediately scampered up to him and got up on her hind legs and put her front paws on Grantaire’s chest. He scratched behind her ears, and she started panting wth her tongue out.  
After Enjolras and Grantaire took the dogs out for a walk, they were finally able to get their Star Wars movie marathon started. Grantaire popped the popcorn and got the blankets and pillows set up while Enjolras ordered the pizza and got the movies ready. Egg and Jill made themselves comfortable among Enjolras and Grantaire and the many blankets and pillows. When the pizza arrived, Enjolras put it on the footrest in front of them as Grantaire pressed ‘play’ and the blue text appeared. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…  
They sang the theme song together before collapsing into a fit of giggles.  
“I love you,” Grantaire said as he leaned in and softly kissed Enjolras.  
“I know.”  
They snuggled, happy and together.  
When Episode V was done, Grantaire perked up.  
“Hey!” He said, and he caught Enjolras’s hands. “Where’s my gift, Enj?”  
Enjolras, unable to slap himself, mumbled something that sounded like “how the actual fucking hell did I forget about this?” and got up from the warm pile of blankets and pillows. Grantaire followed him to the kitchen and got out two cups and began filling one with water.  
“Would you like a drink, E?”  
“I’d _love_ one, R.”  
When Grantaire turned around, he was met with Enjolras handing him an envelope.  
“Open it,” Enj said with a smile. Grantaire immediately shredded the top of the envelope and fished out the paper that was inside. He almost cried the he pulled it out and saw what it was.  
Grantaire’s eyes widened in shock when he saw a $150 gift card for the Panet Paint Company, Grantaire’s favorite place to shop at for art supplies.  
“I love you so much,” Grantaire said as he wrapped Enjolras in a hug.  
“I love you more,” Enjolras said.  
“Challenge accepted,” R said as he squeezed Enjolras harder.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Grantaire inspected the gift card in awe, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually holding it in his hands.  
“Where did you find this in France?”  
“Well, Panet is an international company, so on the first day in France I asked for a gift card to it in American dollars, and that’s the only one they had, so I thought, _Eh, what the hell,_ and bought it.”  
Grantaire wrapped Enjolras in another hug and kissed him.  
“Let’s go watch _Return of the Jedi._ ”  
“You always know _just_ what to say, love.”  
Enjolras and Grantaire held each other and didn’t let go until the movie ended, and even then it took until halfway through the credits for Enjolras to convince Grantaire that he had to get up in order to change the movie.  
“You do want to watch _The Force Awakens,_ right?”  
“…Yes.”  
“Then will you please let me get up?” “… _No_ …It’s been _three months,_ Enj.”  
“…Fair enough,” Enjolras said as he snuggled into Grantaire and kissed his cheek.  
“But I _really_ want to watch the next movie, love.”  
Grantaire sighed.  
“I can’t argue that. Go ahead.”  
“I love you,” Enjolras said as he kissed Grantaire’s nose.  
Once Enjolras had put the next DVD in, Grantaire snuggled right up to him and held his arm like a koala bear. Enjolras leaned his head on Grantaire’s, and Grantaire leaned into Enj’s shoulder. They were happy to be eating pizza and watching Star Wars.  
But most of all, they were happy that they had each other, and that they were finally together again.


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is late but I wrote this in December and anyways Christmas is great and people celebrate Halloween in like September so why can't I celebrate Christmas in January

Enjolras woke up to the song _Jingle Bells_ being blasted from somewhere in the apartment. Confused, he looked at the time and date on his phone: 6:00 am, December 1.  
_Of course,_ Enjolras thought to himself.  
_Of course Grantaire did this._  
_Of. Course._  
It wasn’t that Enjolras didn’t _like_ Christmas. He loved it and got into the spirit a bit…just not _nearly_ as much as Grantaire.  
Enjolras groaned as he got out of bed. The floors creaked so loud it was almost comical.  
Once Enjolras got to the door, he was met with red and green colored balloons blocking the hallway. He moved them out of his way and stood agape when he saw the kitchen.  
Tinsel was hung up everywhere in a rather intricate pattern, newly framed pictures of him, Grantaire, Egg and Jill were hung on the wall, and small foam Santa hats were taped on all of their heads. Paper snowflakes and snow-people decorated the walls, and some paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling from string, to give the illusion of snow falling. The table had a new red and green tablecloth, and in a corner, stood a tall and grand—but undecorated—Christmas tree. Egg and Jill soon ran to Enjolras and demanded attention, and Enjolras nearly lost it when he saw them. The dogs were wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters with Rudolph on them.  
“Enj, you’re up!”  
Grantaire appeared from the kitchen floor with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He was wearing the white ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. He looked exhausted, like he was about to fall asleep once he sat down. Enjolras took a cookie without thinking.  
“Why were you on the floor? And why are you even up at all? It’s six in the morning, Grantaire. What the hell?” Enjolras asked, eating his cookie and yawning.  
“Two things: _one,_ it’s six oh four. _Two,_ ” he motioned to his apron.  
Enjolras rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling as he kissed Grantaire.  
“How _long_ have you been up, R?” Enjolras asked, taking Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire’s face grew red, and he yawned as if to suddenly remember how tired he was.  
“…Four.” “ _Four_ o’clock in the _morning?_ ” Enjolras’s eyebrows shot up and he almost spit out the final piece of his cookie. “What the _hell_ were you doing at _four o’clock in the morning,_ Taire?”  
“Baking these cookies and decorating the apartment!” Grantaire exclaimed, his brown eyes lighting up like a—well, like a Christmas tree.  
Enjolras sighed.  
“The place _does_ look rather lovely, dear.”  
“Thank you,” Grantaire said as he kissed Enjolras’s cheek.  
Enjolras yawned.  
“I’m gonna go back to sleep, love. You should too.”  
“But _Enj,_ it’s—” Grantaire let out the biggest yawn he had ever yawned. “It’s the first day of _Christmas!_ I can’t—” He yawned again. “I _can’t_ sleep!”  
Enjolras took the tray of cookies from Grantaire and put them on the table. Enjolras took Grantaire’s hand and kissed it.  
“R, you’re about to pass out. Come on, if we’re lucky, the bed will still be warm.”  
“But—” Grantaire yawned again. “You know what? Fine.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Enjolras said as he smirked and lead Grantaire back to their room. Grantaire stopped him at the doorway.  
“Wait!”  
“What?”  
Grantaire smiled mischievously and looked up.  
Mistletoe hung in the doorway.  
“I think I put that up at around five or so—”  
Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras pulling him down and kissing him. Grantaire gently placed one hand against Enjolras’s cheek, the other on his waist.  
“I love you,” Enjolras said.  
“I love you more than Christmas, Enj.”  
“Why do you _always_ insist on one-upping me?” Enjolras jokingly asked. They laughed as they crawled back into bed and snuggled with each other until they fell asleep and slept until noon.


	6. Inexplicable Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire struggles with depression, and when it hits him from out of the blue, Enjolras is there for him. I cried while writing this. PLEASE READ THE NOTES BELOW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the dealio: I wrote this like at LEAST a year ago when I was struggling with a bad relapse of depression. In order to cope with a Sad Episode (what my friend and I called the times when I would just break down in tears for no reason other than depression), I wrote Grantaire having one. This is not applicable to EVERYONE with depression; meaning that others experience it differently. I have since healed a lot and recovery has been going great! If anyone has any questions about depression and/or wants to talk, please know I'm here and open! My tumblr is @ that-one--book-nerd, I'm much more active there than here. (BUT PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I WILL BE SPEAKING FROM MY OWN EXPERIENCES, EVERYONE EXPERIENCES DEPRESSION DIFFERENTLY, SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME THAT WHAT I SAY IS TRUE FOR ALL DEPRESSED PEOPLE!)  
> Shoutout to my best friend Cassidy for being there for me when the world felt alone. I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I love you more than words can say. <3  
> Also, if you're struggling with depression, please know that it's not permanent, and in the words of one of the best musicals of all time:  
> "Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> also - :* = the kissing emoji

Grantaire smiled as he painted the finishing touches on a piece he’d been working on for the past month or so. When he decided it was finally done, he sat back and took a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair. He checked the time on his phone (6:45 pm) and scrolled through his notifications. Suddenly his phone vibrated and a text notification from Enjolras appeared at the top of the screen. Grantaire couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up as he tapped the little bar and the wonders of technology took him to the messages app.  
**Enjolras: Hey R, I’ll be home late. Maybe an hour or so. Make yourself dinner. Love you <3  
Grantaire: No worries Apollo. Love you more <3  
Enjolras: No I love YOU more <3 <3  
Grantaire: IS THAT A CHALLENGE?? <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
Enjolras: <3 I gotta get back to work, my boss is gonna pay me overtime. Love you <3 :* :)  
Grantaire: <3 :***  
Grantaire put his phone in his pocket and cleaned his paint brushes, then went to the kitchen to make one of his favorite meals: oven pizza.  
The pizza was halfway done cooking when it hit.  
Grantaire felt it happen, he felt his chest just…become empty. The colors of the world changed from vibrant to diluted. Everything seemed worthless. Especially himself.  
_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit where’s Enjolras I need Enjolras—_  
Grantaire’s thoughts went in a million directions at once.  
_Please, **please** not today. Not now. I’m making PIZZA! God damnit. Fuck. I was really looking forward to that pizza. Shit._  
His breathing felt heavier yet faster.  
_Enjolras. Where is he why isn’t he here where is—fuck he’s still at work. Jesus Christ. Fucking shit. Please, Enj…come to me._  
He felt the inexplicable lump in his throat form.  
And the tears started to fall. Fast.  
He couldn’t calm his breathing. Enjolras said it was better to let it all out rather than keep it all bottled up, and Grantaire knew from far too many personal experiences that that was true, and yet, he tried to stop the crying. He knew he shouldn’t even try, he’d fail like how he failed at everything he does.  
_**No. Stop.**_  
Grantaire tried to push the horribly negative thoughts out of his mind, but his efforts were fruitless.  
When the oven beeped, he just stared at it from the kitchen floor. It took him five minutes to gather up a scrap of motivation to stand up and get oven mitts and take the pizza out of the oven. He didn’t eat it. He didn’t even touch it. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn’t bring himself to.  
_God. Fucking. Damn. It._  
Grantaire left the pizza out and went to bed and pulled the covers over his head and texted Enjolras.  
**Grantaire: Enj  
Grantaire: Enjolras  
Grantaire: E  
Grantaire: Enj The Sad(tm) hit  
Grantaire: I know you’re busy and I’m really sorry I’m bothering you but can you please answer  
Grantaire: Whenever you can  
Grantaire: Don’t rush yourself  
Grantaire: Please  
Grantaire: I’m so sorry**  
Grantaire decided to stop pestering Enjolras and just wallow in his Sad (there was nothing left for him to do). He cried for little apparent reason; he had a happy life, a great one. He was living in NYC, lived with his amazing boyfriend Enjolras—whom he loved with all his heart, soul, mind and body—and had a job as a painter (and he wasn’t being paid too shabbily). He shouldn’t be crying. He had a good life. And he’s crying.  
_This doesn’t make any fucking sense,_ Grantaire would think to himself.  
_Oh wait, it does. I’m a piece of shit. There we go._  
Thinking that always made Grantaire cry harder because he knew it was true.  
Grantaire loathed Sad Episodes because they felt like an imperfect blend of such horrible sadness and just the worst kind of emptiness that he was never sure exactly how he felt.  
Thankfully, Enjolras replied ten minutes later.  
**Enjolras: I’m on my way home now. Have you eaten? Are you okay (I’m thinking physically)? I love you, I love you, I love you so much that there aren’t any words in any language that even scrape the surface of how deep my love is for you, Grantaire. Please don’t hurt yourself and I’ll be there in five or so minutes. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! <3 <3 <3 <3**  
Grantaire cried harder. He didn’t deserve Enjolras. He couldn’t fathom how someone as perfect as Enjolras would even consider giving someone like him a second glance. Grantaire thought he didn’t deserve a second glance. Or a first glance, or any attention. That would be good, because then he wouldn’t bother anyone and they’d be happier if he was just gone and—  
The door opened and the sound of shoes being frantically taken off could be heard.  
Grantaire didn’t move.  
“R?” Enjolras frantically said as he briskly walked into the bedroom and knelt down to attempt to make eye contact with Grantaire. The floor creaked loudly beneath him. Enjolras found Grantaire’s hand, and Enjolras rubbed it.  
“Hey, R.”  
Grantaire took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. Seeing a worried Enjolras made his heart break, and knowing that it was all his fault made his heart shatter.  
“Can you—” Grantaire mumbled, before taking another rattling breath.  
Enjolras was next to Grantaire in bed within a few seconds. Enjolras gently stroked his hand through Grantaire’s hair.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Enjolras asked.  
Grantaire shook his head and instead of answering, he snuggled up even closer to Enjolras. Grantaire groaned and cried a bit harder. Enjolras just took Grantaire and held him. Grantaire snuggled his face into the crook of Enj’s neck, and Enj wrapped his arms around him and held him, even when Grantaire was shaking, he didn’t loosen his grip. Enj hated seeing Grantaire like this. He always felt so helpless, but he knew that one of the best things he could do was just be there for Grantaire.  
Eventually, Grantaire’s sobbing calmed into quite crying. Enjolras never left.  
“You should see a doctor…or a therapist…or do _something._ R, neither of us like it when you have these episodes, so at least _please,_ for _my_ sake if not your own, at least _consider_ seeing a therapist.” Enjolras gently rubbed Grantaire’s back and kissed the top of his head.  
“I love you, Grantaire. I love you so much that I would take all of this pain and bear it for you just so you don’t have to deal with all of this shit. I love you more than France, R.”  
Grantaire cried.  
“I’m sorry,” Grantaire whispered. “I’m so sorry, Enj. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry…”  
Enjolras gently adjusted himself so that he was laying on his side and looking directly into Grantaire’s eyes, the same beautiful brown eyes he had fallen in love with. Grantaire’s eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were silently running down his face.  
“Hey. Look at me, R. Look at me.”  
Grantaire opened his eyes. He couldn’t fathom how a boy like Enjolras with those sky blue eyes could ever love—or even consider thinking a positive thought about—someone like him, a goddamned painter with an alcohol problem.  
_What’s there to love?_  
“Grantaire, I want you to listen to me. Will you listen to me and take my words into consideration?” Enj asked, not breaking eye contact. Grantaire slowly nodded.  
“First of all,” Enjolras started, taking both of Grantaire’s hands. “You are the most brilliant person I know. When I was running in here, I passed by that piece you’ve been working on for a while, and oh my God R, it looks incredible. Any exhibit that doesn’t accept your work literally has no idea what pure talent looks like. Second of all, don’t you dare apologize for your feelings. They are valid and you are allowed to feel sad whenever you feel sad. No matter what, I’ll always be right here with you. I’ll be right next to you to have fun and dance when you’re happy and hold you and dry your tears when you’re sad. I will always be right here for you, okay? It’s gonna take a whole lot to cause me to leave you—and when I said ‘a whole lot’ I meant ‘there is nothing in this world or any other world that would keep me from being with you and loving you to no end whatsoever.’ Okay? You are so amazing. You are so valid. You are so worth it. You are so LOVED. Please, please, please, please don’t ever doubt my love for you, Grantaire. You are the most important person in my life, and I love you so much that the number of stars in the sky doesn’t come close to a fraction of the amount of love I have for you.”  
Enjolras finished his speech by kissing Grantaire’s forehead.  
“I…” Grantaire took a deep breath as he scooted closer to Enjolras.  
_**I don’t deserve you! I don’t deserve you! Oh my God! You can do SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!.**_  
The thoughts haunted Grantaire to absolutely no end, and while he certainly couldn’t completely shove them away, he tried to.  
“I…”  
Grantaire took a few breaths to calm his breathing down. He fully opened his eyes and he was met with the beautiful sight of Enjolras’s radiant blue eyes, and Grantaire was reminded of why he kept on living.  
“I love you, Enj.”  
Grantaire moved himself closer and kissed his boyfriend, who kissed back without any hesitation. Grantaire cupped his hands on Enjolras’s cheeks while Enj held Grantaire at his lower back.  
“I love you too, my love,” Enjolras replied.  
They nestled themselves into each other and they fit perfectly like a puzzle. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.  
Neither one moved much for the rest of the night.

*****

When Grantaire woke up, he smelled pancakes and smiled. He forced himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Enjolras flipping pancakes and wearing the apron that had ‘Kiss the Cook’ in glittery pink cursive in the center. Enjolras looked up, and when he saw Grantaire, he immediately put down the spatula and practically ran to Grantaire, before enveloping him in a ginormous bear hug. Grantaire buried his face in Enj’s shoulder and Enj stroked his hair and held him tightly.  
“You okay?” Enj asked.  
“Better than last night,” Grantaire sighed, the memories of last night quickly flashing around in his brain. He squeezed Enjolras tighter.  
“Well, that’s good. Would you like some pancakes, love?”  
“Heck yeah.”  
Eventually, Enjolras and Grantaire were sitting next to each other at the table, trying to eat with their arms intertwined.  
“Wanna do something today, Enj?” Grantaire asked, his mouth full of pancakes.  
“Whatever you want to do, my love,” Enjolras replied as he rested his head against Grantaire’s. Grantaire leaned into it.  
They were content as they cleaned up and decided to stay at home cuddled up together in front of the TV. They held hands and kissed simply because they loved each other and because they could. Grantaire knew that he should probably get help, but he knew that as long as he had Enjolras, he could get through life’s most trying moments and still end up happy.  
And at that moment, that’s all he needed


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire has a nightmare. Enjolras comforts him.

Grantaire woke up with a yell. He quickly sat straight up, like he got electrocuted. His forehead glistened with cold sweat, and he shivered despite feeling unnaturally warm. His hands shook, and his feet started to feel cold. He shivered.  
“Hey.”  
Grantaire gasped, startled by Enjolras’s voice. Enj was stilling in bed, his eyes barely open.  
“I heard you yell. Nightmares again?” Enj asked, taking Grantaire’s hand into his own.  
Grantaire shivered.  
“Yeah.”  
Enjolras lightly tugged on Grantaire’s hand, and he laid back down in bed and snuggled against Enjolras, who wrapped him in a hug.  
“Same one?” Enjolras asked.  
Grantaire shivered, trying not to think about the gunshots going off. About him and Enjolras, holding hands when the shots rang out. Most of the time, the nightmare ended with them both dying at the same time. This time, he had seen Enjolras die before he was taken out by the bullets.  
“Mm-hmm.”  
Enjolras squeezed Grantaire tighter.  
“It’s okay, love. I’m right here, I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re fine. I love you, R,” Enjolras said, stroking Grantaire, trying to get both him and his boyfriend to fall back asleep.  
“I love you too, Enj,” Grantaire said. He raised his face to kiss Enjolras, and Enjolras kissed back.  
When they woke up hours later, the bad memories of the night had become distant, but the good ones remained.


	8. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire get in a car wreck and it's sad and scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! If this made you stress out and/or cry then leave me a comment. :) ;) xoxo
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Car wreck, blood, hospitals.

Enjolras paced the hospital waiting room impatiently, his nerves ricocheting off of each other like guns in a battlefield.  
He couldn’t be calm. Not when Grantaire could possibly be dying, or…  
_No. Stop. He’s going to be fine, Enj. He’s…going…to be…_  
Enjolras felt the lump in his throat form again. He forced himself to sit down to regulate his breathing again. He had already broken down once, and he had been alone—now there were a few other people in the waiting room, and Enjolras didn’t want to scare them.  
Absentmindedly, he thought of the events that lead to this agonizing moment…

*****

Enjolras was driving the car, Grantaire had shotgun. They had just eaten dinner and were driving back home.  
Enjolras had insisted on renting a car for the evening to prove to Grantaire that he _could,_ in fact, _actually_ drive a car.  
“How long has it been since you’ve done this, again?” Grantaire smirked as he got into the car.  
“Not too long, love. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” Enjolras pecked him on the forehead.  
They had been at a red light, and Enjolras absentmindedly looked into the rearview mirror to see two fast-approaching lights.  
“The car behind us is making me a bit nervous,” Enjolras said, fear clawing up in his chest.  
“What car—”  
_SCREECH._  
The car behind them swerved to the right.  
_CRASH._  
Right into the passenger side of their car.

*****

When Enjolras woke up, the first thing he saw was the blood.  
There was _so much blood._  
The second thing he saw made his heart shatter.  
“R?”  
Enjolras looked to his right to find Grantaire slumped over the radio, where blood seemed to be slowly dripping from his forehead.  
Enjolras screamed.  
_“GRANTAIRE!”_  
Enjolras shook him.  
There wasn’t a response.

*****

It had happened two days ago, and Grantaire was still in the hospital. He was doing better, but he hadn’t woken up yet.  
Enjolras spent only a few hours in the hospital after the accident. The doctors told him he had made a remarkable recovery and that the rental company was willing to pay for damages, so he didn’t have to worry about the car.  
“But…what about…” Enjolras said.  
The doctor looked down.  
“Your friend…I’m afraid he’s in critical condition. He’s scheduled to have surgery tomorrow, to fix the nerve damage, but after that, give him another day or so and he’ll be good to go.”  
“He’ll be okay, right?”  
“There is a very likely chance he will survive.”  
“Not one hundred percent?”  
“…I’m afraid not, sir. We’re doing the best we can, I assure you.”  
Enjolras nodded his head, but didn’t respond.  
“I’ll give you some time to rest.”  
The doctor left.  
Enjolras cried.

*****

And now here he was. Three days later, Grantaire had his surgery but still had not woken up. Enjolras grew more panicked by the second.  
_It’s all your fault this happened, Enjolras. You just HAD to prove you were right, didn’t you? You couldn’t have just let it slide, NO. You just HAD to prove to Grantaire that you were right, and NOW look at what’s happened. Idiot. ___  
Enjolras couldn’t shake the thoughts that had haunted him for the past few days.  
Just when he thought he was about to lose it again, a nurse walked into the waiting room.  
“Enjolras?”  
Enjolras immediately stood up. The nurse led him to the hallway he vaguely remembered getting caught in when he tried to sneak in to find Grantaire’s room.  
“Sir, I’m happy to inform you that Grantaire has woken up—”  
Enjolras felt billions of tons of stress lift off from his shoulders.  
“—But I’m afraid to say he’s having some memory problems, so if he doesn’t remember the accident, or where he is, just be gentle with him. He’ll need to sleep and have some medicine before he’s back to normal, which will take another day or so. But right now, you can see him.”  
The lump in Enjolras’s throat made another appearance as the nurse led him to Grantaire’s room, opened the door, and left Enjolras standing in the doorway.  
“I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”  
Enjolras barely heard her.  
Grantaire seemed to be awake, but he also seemed extremely sleepy.  
“Grantaire?”  
Grantaire looked at Enjolras, and his eyes grew wide.  
“Wow,” he said breathlessly.  
Enjolras pulled up a folding chair and sat down next to Grantaire.  
“Are you okay, R?”  
“R? Like a pirate?” Grantaire asked, confused.  
Enjolras had to think before he got the joke. He chuckled.  
“No, that’s what I…like to call you.” Enjolras felt the tears pooling behind his eyes and his throat closing up.  
“Why?” Grantaire asked.  
“I’m not quite sure. I’ve just…always done it, I guess.” Enjolras shrugged.  
“Who are you?” Grantaire asked.  
Enjolras’s heart froze up, and not in a good way.  
“I’m…I’m your boyfriend,” Enjolras said, wiping his eyes.  
Grantaire’s eyes widened again.  
“I have a boyfriend? Wow, I didn’t know I was gay!”  
Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh, despite the inevitable tears.  
“Actually, according to you, you’re bisexual.”  
“A bicycle?”  
Enjolras laughed again.  
“No, not a…” He laughed. “…A bicycle. You’ll remember soon enough, love.”  
“I can’t believe I’m a bicycle.”  
Enjolras laughed, yet he still cried.  
Grantaire looked confused before he looked like he had forgotten something.  
“Are we dating?” He asked, turning to Enjolras.  
Enjolras couldn’t keep himself from blushing.  
“Yes…we are, actually. We’ve been dating for two years, five months, one week, and four days.”  
“That’s a thousand numbers!”  
Enjolras smiled.  
“I hope I get thousands of years with you.”  
“Wow, that was smooth,” Grantaire said, laughing.  
Enjolras laughed too.  
After fifteen minutes, the nurse returned and told Enjolras that visiting hours were over.  
Enjolras got choked up.  
“I’ll…see you soon, love.”  
“When will you come back?” Grantaire asked.  
“Tomorrow,” Enjolras said, noticing that the clock read 10:30 pm.  
“Okay. Bye!” Grantaire waved. Enjolras gave a small wave back, and turned his head from the room in time to allow the tears to fall again.

__*****_ _

___The next day, Enjolras was the first visitor at the hospital. The same nurse from the previous night gave him Grantaire’s health update.  
“He has fully recovered, and in a few hours he’ll be ready to go home!” “Thank you so much.” Enjolras hugged the nurse, who politely hugged back.  
When Enjolras entered the hospital room, Grantaire looked at him, and his eyes lit up.  
Enjolras practically ran to him.  
“Are you okay, R?” Enjolras asked, pulling the chair as close to the bed as possible. He took Grantaire’s hand and began rubbing it.  
Grantaire felt Enjolras’s hair, and he lightly took Enjolras’s face and pulled him closer so he could kiss him.  
“I take it you actually remember me now?” Enjolras asked as he broke apart their kiss. He kept his face close to Grantaire’s, without any intention of being separated again.  
“Of course, love,” Grantaire said, kissing him again. Enjolras smiled and stroked Grantaire’s face.  
“Grantaire, look. I’m…” Enjolras looked down and took both of Grantaire’s hands. Enj took a shuddering breath. “I’m _so sorry_ this happened to you, I can’t believe how _stupid_ I was—”  
“No.”  
Enjolras looked up.  
“No, Enj, I refuse to let you blame yourself for this. This was not your fault. It was _neither_ of our faults, okay? _This is **not your fault.”**_  
Enjolras couldn’t stop the tear that fell. Grantaire wiped it away and kissed him again.  
“I love you, Enj.”  
“I love you too, Taire.”  
When the time came for Grantaire to finally be released, Enjolras called for a taxi.  
“I can’t trust myself with cars anymore.”  
“It’s not your—”  
“I know, but I’m not taking that risk again.”  
“Technically, we’re in a car right now—”  
_“Shhhhhhhhh.”_  
Enjolras happily kissed Grantaire to get him to stop talking.  
When they finally entered the apartment, Egg and Jill were all too happy to see them.  
“I was able to get Jehan to watch them while we were…away,” Enjolras said as he sat down and rubbed Egg’s back. Grantaire hugged Jill, and Jill hugged back.  
“R…”  
“Hmm?”  
Enjolras was always amazed at how beautiful Grantaire was every time he looked at him, and Enjolras alway reminded himself about how lucky he was to have him.  
“R, I thought…you wouldn’t make it, and—”  
“Hey.” Grantaire took Enjolras’s hand and held it. “Don’t talk like that. I’m here now, I’m alive, you’re alive, and _I love you so much.__ ”  
Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s hand.  
“I love you so much as well.”  
Enjolras, Grantaire, Egg, and Jill all snuggled on the couch, together, alive, and happy. 


	9. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Enjolras kind of have a first date ?

Grantaire’s heart nearly exploded when he heard the tell-tale tune of Enjolras’s text jingle. He practically jumped to get to his phone as fast as he could, and his heart melted as he read the message:  
**Enjolras: Hey, R. Would you like to come over to my place for the evening? I just rented this cool movie I think you’d like. Let me know if you can! :)**  
Grantaire almost teared up at the little smiley-face. He immediately replied:  
**Grantaire: I’d love to, Apollo. What time? :)**  
After analyzing and rereading the message a thousand or so times over (debating whether the emoji was too much or not), Grantaire hit ‘send.’ There was always a pit of dread that sat in his stomach whenever he texted Enjolras. Mostly because he was worried that Enjolras wouldn’t reply within the next few days (the longest had been a month, and that month with no contact had tortured Grantaire so much that when he got a text back, he legitimately thought it was a dream).  
Grantaire really wished he could just get rid of this whole ‘crush’ and continue on with his life. Unfortunately, Grantaire hadn’t figured out a way to do that. So he was left to be utterly in love with someone he was 99.99% sure would never reciprocate the same feelings for him.  
His heart burst when Enjolras replied.  
**Enjolras: Does 5:00 work? I’m going to order a pizza. You like cheese pizza, right?**  
Grantaire almost cried, simply due to the fact that Enjolras remembered what his favorite kind of pizza was.  
**Grantaire: Yep, that works for me! And yes, cheese pizza is my absolute favorite! Thank you!!**  
Grantaire spent a full minute debating on whether or not to delete the second exclamation point, but decided to keep it there, simply because _why not._ His heart fluttered as he thought of Enjolras.  
They had known each other for about six years and been friends for about two years (this year being the third), but over the past year they had gotten considerably closer. Grantaire relished in this and lived for it, he lived for the next time he would see Enjolras, for the next time they spoke to each other—even if it was for no more than ten seconds. He lived for every single interaction and every single interaction kept him alive. The worst part was that he was pretty sure that Enjolras would never think of Grantaire the same way he thought of Enjolras. That killed him, and it killed him a little bit every day. What was even worse was that Grantaire knew there was a chance. A rather slim chance, but a chance—that Enjolras could possibly like like Grantaire back. This was worse because he knew that this chance was entirely possible, however Grantaire also knew that the chances of Enjolras ever liking him back were a billion to one.   
And so, Grantaire’s heart beat for the person who was unintentionally shattering it.

*****

Five o’clock finally rolled around, and when it did, Grantaire was at Enjolras’s door, knocking. Enjolras answered in seconds, and when he opened the door, Grantaire was filled with such happiness and love he could have exploded.  
“Hey, Enj! Thanks for inviting me over!” Grantaire said as he walked in.  
“Of course! The pleasure is all mine!” Enjolras replied as he passed Grantaire and walked into the kitchen. Grantaire could have died hearing that, and his brain began to over-analyze it:  
_What did Enjolras really mean?…He was just being polite, chill…But what if he’s flirting with you?…Enjolras? Flirting? WITH ME?…Yeah, fair point. But it could happen!…When?…Shit…_  
“Would you like something to drink? The pizza’s going to be a little late, my apologies,” Enjolras said as he looked through his refrigerator. Grantaire snapped out of his frustrating thoughts as he tried to decide on a beverage.  
“Do you have any Sprite?”  
Enjolras fished through the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Sprite.  
“Thank you!” Grantaire said as he cracked open the can and began drinking.  
“No problem,” Enjolras smiled.  
Grantaire wasn’t sure if he could handle sitting next to Enjolras for an entire movie, but at the same time, he was _so excited._  
“So what’s this movie about?” Grantaire asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence he knew was about to fall upon them.  
“It’s a really cool fantasy movie about princes and kings and death and war and love,” Enjolras explained. “We can go ahead and get started, the pizza won’t be here for another fifteen minutes.”  
“Death and war and love? Dude, you’re going to have to be more specific, you basically described _every movie **ever,**_ ” Grantaire said with a laugh bubbling up in his throat. Enjolras laughed, and Grantaire did too, because Enjolras’s laugh and smile were some of the things he loved about Enjolras the most.  
Once they sat down on the couch in the living room with the movie all ready to go, the doorbell rang.  
“Pizza!” Grantaire exclaimed before he could stop himself. Enjolras looked at him and smiled fondly as he stood up and got the pizza. Enjolras brought the pizza back to the living room, and he sat down next to Grantaire (causing Grantaire’s stomach to erupt with billions of butterflies) and they both dug in as the movie started.

*****

“Well, I _must_ say, that was _quite_ the movie,” Grantaire said as he stared at the end credits scrolling on the screen.  
“Did you like it?” Enjolras asked. He almost sounded nervous, or perhaps desperate.  
“Oh, I _loved_ it!” Grantaire exclaimed.  
Enjolras beamed. “I _knew_ you’d like it!”  
Grantaire smiled as he closed his eyes.  
It was only then that Grantaire realized the physical position he and Enjolras were in. Grantaire’s head was nested against Enjolras’s neck, and Enjolras’s head was rested on top of Grantaire’s. Their hands lay mere millimeters away from each other—they were both so close together that there was practically no room in between them, and Grantaire’s hand was atop of his own leg, and Enjolras’s hand was atop his own leg. There was a blanket spread across them. Grantaire almost cried out of happiness—they had never so much as brushed hands for fractions of a second, and now _this._ Grantaire couldn’t remember a time he felt more comfortable and safe.  
Grantaire made no rush to move.  
Neither did Enjolras.  
They simply sat there for a few minutes, watching the credits scroll down the black screen.  
Grantaire was suddenly hit with a bizarre thought.  
_Tell Enjolras how you feel about him. Like, really. Don’t hold anything back, just DO IT! You’ve wanted to for nearly a year, and you might as well do it now, right?_  
If Grantaire didn’t have any manners, he would’ve bolted straight from the apartment and moved to Canada and he wouldn’t’ve looked back.  
However, Grantaire realized that there was no better time than that moment. He took advantage of his impulsiveness and the adrenaline running through him.  
“Hey, Enj?” Grantaire asked.  
“Hmm?”  
Grantaire took a deep breath.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure!”  
_It’s now or never._  
“Would you ever consider…going to lunch with me sometime?”  
Enjolras hadn’t moved, but Grantaire could feel him freeze.  
_Shit. Shit. Shit. I’ve fucked everything up. Shit. I’ve ruined everything. He’ll never look at me the same way again. I’VE RUINED EVERYTHING._  
Enjolras pulled away, but only to look Grantaire in the eyes.  
“Are you serious?” Enjolras asked.  
“Yes,” Grantaire replied without thinking.  
_Damnit. **Now** you’ve done it._  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire, and stared right into his eyes.  
Grantaire stared right back.  
And then, Enjolras did something Grantaire would never have guessed he’d ever do.  
Enjolras said one word:  
“Yes.”  
Grantaire didn’t fully comprehend what Enjolras had said for a good three seconds, because he replied with a classic:  
“What?”  
Enjolras smiled, and it was one of the most beautiful smiles Grantaire had ever seen.  
“Grantaire, I would love to go out with you sometime.”  
Grantaire almost screamed, but even before he could mentally scream, Enjolras asked another question.  
“Have you been meaning to ask me that?”  
Grantaire couldn’t help the snort that came out of his nose. Enjolras laughed at it, but not in a malicious way. It was in a loving way.  
“…I’ve had a crush on you for almost a year.”  
Enjolras’s eyes widened. “Almost a whole year?”  
“…Yes.”  
Enjolras looked at Grantaire as if Grantaire had presented him with a bouquet of flowers.  
“I’ve had a crush on you for almost a year too.”  
It was Grantaire’s turn to be surprised.  
They sat and looked at each other, billions of thoughts racing through both of them at billions of miles per hour. They sat there for a minute or so, just in pure shock, when Grantaire decided he couldn’t handle it anymore. He had wanted to do this for nearly a year. He might as well do it now.  
Grantaire closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Enjolras. Grantaire lightly held onto the hem of Enjolras’s shirt, and his heart just about exploded when Enjolras kissed him back and placed one hand on Grantaire’s back and the other on the back of his head. The kiss wasn’t perfect in terms of kisses, but for Grantaire and Enjolras, it was perfect.  
When they finally broke apart, Grantaire stared into Enjolras’s beautiful blue eyes and sighed in such a loving manner that Enjolras chuckled.  
“I never thought you’d ever like me the same way I like you, Taire,” Enjolras said, gazing into Grantaire’s eyes. His hands slowly stroked Grantaire’s hair. Normally, Grantaire loathed it whenever people touched his hair, but now, he was beyond grateful for it.  
“Same here,” Grantaire said, leaning in to kiss Enjolras again. Their second kiss was quicker, a mere brush of lips against the other’s, but it was enough to send Grantaire’s heart into a mad frenzy.  
He could only imagine what was happening in Enjolras’s heart.  
“So…” Enjolras said.  
“So…” Grantaire replied. He gently took Enjolras’s hand, and Enjolras lightly squeezed it.  
“…Would you like to spend the night?” Enjolras asked, his cheeks turning as red as his favorite hoodie.  
Grantaire beamed as he leaned in and kissed Enjolras again, a bit longer this time.  
“I’d love to.”  
After Grantaire had gone home to retrieve his overnight things, Enjolras and Grantaire slept soundly in each other’s arms. It was the best sleep both of them ever had.  
Grantaire was beyond ecstatic. Learning that his long-time crush felt the same was such an unreal experience that he was sure he was dreaming. But he knew he wasn’t dreaming, because even he didn’t dare imagine Enjolras really, _truly_ liking him back. It was always a daydream, it always felt fake, even in his head. Knowing it was really real made him the happiest he had ever been, and he knew, deep in his heart, that Enjolras was the one.


	10. The Les Amis Celebrate Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE LES AMIS ARE HERE AND NOT SIMPLY MENTIONED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET I WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUN

It’s Christmas day. Snow is falling fast outside, and due to the sheer amount of snow (according to Combeferre, they were supposed to get over two feet) and freezing temperatures, no one has any intention of leaving the Christmas party at Enjolras and Grantaire’s place anytime soon. The only light is that of the TV and the glowing lights from outside, shining against the darkness of the sky. The city lights serve to illuminate the snow that blankets the city. Everyone is snuggling with the people they love, and they’re all spread around the living room—slightly cramped, but in the best possible way. Everyone’s simply happy to be there.

*****

Enjolras and Grantaire are next to each other on a chair meant for one person, to the left of the couch, facing the TV. It’s extra cramped with Egg on top of them, but they have never been happier. Their heads rest against each other as they rub Egg’s belly and they smile as they exchange quick kisses in between “I love you”s. Their fingers are intertwined with the other’s and despite being near the window, the warmth of each other (and the dog) is enough to keep them from shivering.

*****

Feuilly lay right on top of Bahorel, exhausted from spending the day baking enough cookies for everyone. Bahorel rubs Feuilly’s back, occasionally kissing his forehead, and reassuring him that _yes the cookies were delicious,_ and _yes you made enough cookies_ (Feuilly made at least 50 cookies), and _yes I love you too, my little cookie._ Bahorel’s glad to be with all of the people he loves. Feuilly falls asleep when he takes Bahorel’s hand and pulls it close to his chest, and Bahorel is just glad Feuilly is getting the rest he deserves, because Lord knows how much he needs it.

*****

Courfeyrac is trying to persuade anyone (but mostly Combeferre) to join in singing carols with him. Combeferre says that Courf is lucky enough that he stopped reading and actually started socializing with people. Courfeyrac is just happy that Combeferre was given the week off, and he can’t help himself as he sits down next to Combeferre on the floor right next to Enjolras and Grantaire’s feet. Courf and Ferre hold hands and happily exchange quick kisses and “I love you”s. Jill somehow finds herself in the lap of Courfeyrac, and Courf happily accepts the attention from the small dog.

*****

Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta are all snuggling on the big couch behind the coffee table. Bossuet and Joly are sitting against each other with Joly’s head resting against Bossuet’s shoulder. Musichetta lays across their laps, sound asleep, but smiling all the same. Bossuet plays with her hair as Joly holds her hand, right on the brink of falling asleep. Musichetta wakes up seconds after Bossuet sneezes and Joly gasps, because _oh my God Bossuet you’re going to catch the flu and DIE OH MY GOD._ Bossuet laughs and reassures him he’s fine. Musichetta smiles and pulls down both of their collars and kisses them one at a time, and they all exchange “I love you”s as one by one, each of them fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

*****

Cosette and Marius are really paying attention to the Christmas movie playing on the TV (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer). They’re sitting against the coffee table, right up against each other, holding hands, softly singing to each other. Marius kisses Cosette’s forehead and Cosette kisses his cheek. The smiles never leave their faces. 

*****

Jehan and Montparnasse are next to each other on the love-seat to the right of the couch. Jehan watches the movie intently, and Parnasse has an arm around them, and Jehan holds Parnasse’s arm against their chest. Montparnasse tries to watch the movie, but soon enough found watching Jehan was more to his liking. He gently plays with their hair and attempts to braid a poinsettia (that Jehan grew themselves) into their hair, but Montparnasse gives up when he remembers he can’t even braid, despite Jehan’s many attempts to teach him. Montparnasse sticks the flower into Jehan’s hair and he kisses the top of their head. Jehan attempts to lean against Montparnasse closer, despite the fact that both of them are practically stuck together at the moment. Montparnasse smiles, happy, knowing that Jehan loves him and he loves them.

*****

Éponine is trying to keep Gavroche from raiding the kitchen, but can’t she can’t help herself when she sees the unopened bag of potato chips. Éponine and Gavroche sneak back into the living room and they sit next to Marius and Cosette, passing them a bowl full of a wide assortment of food, ranging from cookies to cheese puffs to potato chips. Éponine’s happy to have a Christmas filled with family and happiness rather than despair, and she’s glad she can provide this goodness Gavroche. Gavroche is happy that his sister seems to finally be at peace with life, and he’s thankful, because the only things on Gav’s list were _1) I’d like Éponine to be truly happy in life_ and _2) I want a drone too, please._


	11. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly heals Bahorel's wounds from a boxing match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Les Mis thing that I've written that doesn't have Enjoltaire in it at all so yeah!

Bahorel had finally gotten home to his apartment he shared with Feuilly after a late-night boxing spar with Grantaire. He had acquired a particularly bad black eye, and after having Joly look at it, Joly “prescribed” him with _lots_ of ice and _lots_ of rest. Once Bahorel closed the apartment door behind him, Feuilly came rushing out of the bedroom, looking at his phone.  
“Baz! What the _hell,_ I just got a call from Grantaire saying that he accidentally gave you a black eye, and—” Feuilly had chosen that moment to look up, and practically jumped through the roof when he saw Bahorel’s face.  
“Sweet _Jesus,_ what did you _do,_ Baz? Insult Enjolras’s hair?”  
Bahorel couldn’t help but laugh.  
“No, I wasn’t paying attention, and Grantaire socked me right there.” Bahorel had meant to simply point at his bruise, but he underestimated just how big it was and accidentally poked it.  
“Ouch!” Bahorel winced, and nearly grabbed his eye out of instinct, but luckily stopped himself from bruising his eye even further.  
“ _God,_ Baz. Let’s get you some ice, alright?” Feuilly gingerly took Bahorel’s hand and led him to the couch, where he ordered Bahorel to sit down so he could get him some ice.  
“Joly said I needed lots of ice and lots of rest,” Bahorel explained as Feuilly gently placed a plastic bag full of ice cubes on Bahorel’s right eye.  
“Smart guy, that Joly,” Feuilly said as he fetched pillows and blankets and tossed them on top of Bahorel. Eventually, Feuilly snuggled himself into the mountain of blankets and nestled himself right up against Bahorel.  
“Need anything else, Baz?” Feuilly asked, closing his eyes.  
“Actually, there is one thing,” Bahorel said.  
“…What?” Feuilly asked, tired from carrying the seemingly infinite amount of blankets and pillows.  
“Can you kiss my boo-boo?” Bahorel asked.  
Feuilly turned to look at Bahorel.  
“Did you just _seriously_ call the _Mount Everest_ of black eyes a _boo-boo?_ ” Feuilly asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.  
“Yes.” Bahroel was dead serious, however he did crack a fraction of a smile.  
Feuilly laughed lightly as he ever-so-lightly brushed his lips against Bahorel’s eye.  
“Wait, one more kiss,” Bahorel said. Feuilly was about to reach up and kiss Bahorel’s eye again when Bahorel leaned in and captured Feuilly’s lips with his own. Feuilly happily obliged and leaned into the kiss.  
“Love you, Feuilly.”  
“Love you too, idiot,” Feuilly replied lovingly.  
Bahorel nudged him in a friendly way, and Feuily went along with it as he snuggled into Bahorel. Both of them fell asleep on the couch, together.


	12. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all do I even need to explain anything based on the title? ;)

The New Year’s Eve party at Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s was what the teenagers (and Grantaire) called ‘lit.’ Grantaire always enjoyed New Year’s Eve for two main reasons: he was gathered around his friends who were pretty much his family, and because of the alcohol. Grantaire considers it to be one of his favorite holidays. This year, however, Grantaire dreaded New Year’s Eve—and not even the alcohol could help. The main reason for this problem (and many others) was Enjolras. He hadn’t shown up yet, and Grantaire sat alone on a chair, wondering whether this was good or bad.

*****

_**~Six weeks earlier~**_  
Grantaire looked up from his favorite table near the back as the doors to the Musain opened, and his heart swelled with love and pain when Enjolras walked in. But everything seemed to come to a stand-still when Grantaire noticed the man walking in behind Enjolras. The stranger was pretty good-looking, Grantaire had to admit. In fact, he was straight up hot. He wore a long-sleeved button-down shirt and khakis and brown loafers (he looked like a Republican, conservative, capitalist white-collar worker). He had short, perfectly brushed blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, and a jawline to rival Enjolras’s. The stranger smiled as Enjolras looked behind his shoulder and said something to him, and Grantaire’s heart nearly stopped when he realized who this stranger might be.  
_Might,_ he told himself. _Might._  
Grantaire’s feeble hopes were promptly crushed when Enjolras called for everyone’s attention.  
“Hello, everyone!” Enjolras called out, with a bright smile on his face.  
_Please,_ Grantaire begged whatever god or deity would listen. _Please don’t let this other guy be—_  
“I’d like you all to meet Thomas, my…boyfriend,” Enjolras said, finishing his sentence with an endearing look at Thomas.  
_Shit._  
Grantaire nearly choked on his drink as he felt the sharp pain of shock and heartbreak strike his heart.  
Thomas politely waved at the small crowd, who all politely clapped. A few “Hello Thomas!”s were said, and Feuilly grumpily passed a five dollar bill to a smug Bahorel. (“I told you he’d get a boyfriend by the end of the month.” “Shut up, asshole.” “I love you too.”)  
When the meeting, everyone agreed to hang out at the local park and have a picnic for lunch. Everyone (except Grantaire) flocked to Thomas as they were leaving and asked him about his life, how he and Enjolras met, where he worked, all that jazz.  
“Grantaire, you okay?” Joly said as he approached Grantaire. Grantaire shook his head and realized he had been staring at the small mob leaving the Musain.  
“What? Oh yeah, I…I’m fine,” Grantaire said, taking a final swig of his drink and standing up. “I just dozed off.”  
“Okay, you just seem…sad,” Joly said, concern etching onto his face.  
“Don’t worry about me,” Grantaire said, half-smiling as he began walking with Joly.  
“I’ll try, but when Enjolras and Thomas walked in, you looked like you were going to be sick.”  
“I assure you, my medical friend, I’m completely fine,” Grantaire wrapped an arm around Joly in a departing hug as they broke ways at a corner, Joly going with Bossuet and Musichetta to their apartment to gather supplies for the picnic, and Grantaire going to his place he shared with Enjolras.  
When he opened the apartment door, he found Enjolras and Thomas gathering paper plates and plastic silverware and putting them in a reusable grocery bag.  
“Hey, R! Mind getting the plastic spoons on the top shelf?” Enjolras said as he attempted to reach them by jumping. Grantaire couldn’t help but chuckle as he got the spoons with ease.  
“Thank you, R!” Thomas said as he took the box from Grantaire.  
“No problem,” Grantaire replied, putting on a smile.  
“Of course you don’t have a problem, you’re practically ten feet tall!” Thomas joked. Grantaire chuckled while Enjolras laughed and smiled.  
“Are you coming to the picnic, R?” Enjolras asked.  
“…No, I have…errands to run…I think we’re out of milk,” Grantaire said hastily.  
If I have to spend more time watching Enjolras and this Thomas flirt I might actually die.  
“Bummer! Oh well, it’s nice to meet you! I’m going to go get the car started,” Thomas said as he turned to Enjolras. Enjolras leaned forward and gave Thomas a quick kiss.  
Grantaire’s heart shattered.  
“Awesome. I’ll get the napkins, then I’ll be right out,” Enjolras said. They exchanged quick goodbyes, then Thomas (finally) left.  
Grantaire waited a few seconds before saying anything.  
“I didn’t know you were seeing somebody.”  
Enjolras smiled and blushed. “I met him just a week ago. He’s really sweet and kind and…he’s great,” Enjolras gushed. He groaned as he realized that the napkins were on another shelf just out of his reach. Grantaire wordlessly got the napkins.  
“Thanks, R,” Enjolras said, meeting his eyes. “Thanks for being cool about Thomas, he was so nervous to meet you all,” Enjolras smiled as if remembering a fond memory.  
“No worries. He seems great, Enj. I’m…I’m truly glad you’re happy,” Grantaire said, hoping his smiling was enough to mask the turmoil inside.  
“I’ve never been happier,” Enjolras said wistfully. Enjolras scratched the back of his neck as he met Grantaire’s eyes. “See you later, R.”  
“See you later, Enj.”  
The minute Enjolras left, Grantaire fell face-first on his bed and began crying. He let himself think the horrible heartbreaking thoughts.  
_Honestly, what did you expect? Of course he doesn’t LIKE like you back. You’re not Thomas. You’ll NEVER be Thomas. You’ll never be good enough for Enjolras. He’s beautiful, passionate, smart, of course he found someone who ISN’T like YOU._  
_When was the last time Enjolras smiled like that? Never? Yeah, that seems right. Could YOU ever make him that happy? No._  
_Stop crying you selfish piece of shit. Enjolras is HAPPY. That’s good, right?…Yes…Exactly. Now all you can do is be supportive…But…No buts, you waste of space. Enjolras is happy. Shouldn’t that make you happy? You better be happy that Enjolras is happy. If you’re not, then you’re the worst person and a selfish monster._  
Grantaire let himself mope with his self-depreciating and self-destructive thoughts for an hour before finally dragging himself out of bed to run errands. When he returned, Enjolras and Thomas were on the couch, watching a romantic movie. Grantaire put the groceries away and went to his room without Enjolras or Thomas noticing.

_*****_

On December 30th, a little past nine in the evening, Grantaire found himself alone in the apartment, watching TV. He got up and headed into the kitchen to get another bottle of beer. He turned around when he heard the door open, and was surprised to find Enjolras alone…with red and wet eyes.  
“Enjolras?” Grantaire asked. Enjolras slowly walked in and closed the door. “Are you okay?” Grantaire continued, cautiously approaching Enjolras. Enjolras plopped down on the floor, brought his knees to his chest and put his arms across his knees, put his head down on his arms, and began crying.  
“Enj?” Grantaire asked, more concerned as he sat in front of Enjolras and gently placed a hand on his elbow.  
Enjolras looked up, and he looked so distraught that Grantaire nearly cried.  
“T-Thomas and I b-broke up-p,” Enjolras said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s neck and cried into his shoulder. Grantaire was so stunned that he nearly zoned out for a few seconds. He lightly pulled Enjolras up to his feet so he could properly give him a hug.  
“May I ask why?” Grantaire whispered. Grantaire was surprised to find that this news did not bring him joy. Grantaire felt sad and a bit angry as he held Enjolras in an embrace. Enjolras shook with every sob.  
“H-He’s b-been ch-cheating on me!” Enjolras cried. Grantaire was suddenly filled with rage, but he gently led Enjolras to the couch. Grantaire left and got a box of tissues for Enjolras, who used up five within four seconds.  
“Enjolras…I’m so sorry,” Grantaire said as he sat down next to Enjolras.  
Enjolras sniffled, his eyes suddenly narrowing as he stared straight ahead.  
“Don’t be. He was a dick.”  
Grantaire couldn’t hide the surprised expression from his face.  
“But that day you introduced him to everyone…he seemed very nice…you were absolutely…in _love,_ ” Grantaire said in a questioning tone.  
“Oh, that first day was amazing. So was that week. But he just…he always showed up to our dates twenty or so minutes late, and he was always rude to the wait staff, and he acted like he was above everyone…including me. He acted like a rude teenager. Then I found out he’s a conservative Republican and opposes everything I believe in and fight for. I…” Enjolras took a moment to catch his breath. “I can’t _believe_ I _thought_ I _loved_ him.” Enjolras put his face in his hands and cried some more.  
Grantaire sighed and squeezed Enjolras.  
“Good riddance. You deserve someone much better than that shit-faced dickwad.”  
Enjolras looked up at Grantaire and cracked a fraction of a smile.  
“Thank you, Grantaire.”  
Enjolras leaned against Grantaire’s chest, and eventually Grantaire found his arm over Enjolras, who was holding it as if it were an anchor. Enjolras’s crying calmed down after a few minutes, and eventually he fell asleep. Grantaire slowly picked Enjolras up, carried him to his bed, and tucked him in. Before Grantaire could stop himself, he placed a kiss on Enjolras’s forehead. Grantaire left without a word. 

_*****_

_**_~Present Day~_**_  
“TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!” Courfeyrac exclaimed as everyone gathered in the living room. Someone at the door knocked, and Grantaire went to go open it. He realized he should have let someone else open it when he saw Enjolras bundled up with a scarf across the lower half of his face, looking _absolutely adorable._  
“Hey, Enjolras.”  
“Hello, Grantaire,” Enjolras said. “Mind if I come in?”  
“No…of course not…I…sorry…I just…are you okay?” Grantaire stumbled over what he wanted to say. Enjolras chuckled, and his eyes had a certain gleam about them.  
“Much better than last night.” Enjolras hanged his coat and scarf up and turned back around to Grantaire.  
“Good. Great. Awesome!” Grantaire cursed himself for fumbling over his words when Enjolras was here.  
“So…can I tell you something, and can you just listen?” Enjolras asked, scratching the back of his neck, avoiding Grantaire’s eyes. They were both standing and leaning against the couch facing the TV.  
“Of course,” Grantaire said.  
Enjolras took a deep breath before speaking. Grantaire couldn’t bring himself to stop looking at Enjolras’s beautiful face.  
“So I realized that Thomas had been cheating on me a few days before we broke up. I was in so much denial that I didn’t bring it up until just yesterday,” Enjolras began to fidget with his hands and slightly blush. “Anyways, during those days, I realized something.”  
Grantaire nearly fainted when Enjolras brushed a lock of his blond curls behind his ear and looked right into Grantaire’s eyes with intensity. A different kind of intensity, different from the intensity that burned when they were arguing. This intensity was…softer, in a weird way. Grantaire couldn’t quite place it.  
“I realized that I never really _loved_ Thomas. I liked him a lot, sure, but there was always something off that I could never place. Then, I realized that the thing that was off was the fact that I was dating the wrong person, of course. Does…does that make sense so far?”  
Grantaire nodded.  
“Good. Then, yesterday, I…I…I realized that…” Enjolras gulped, looking at Grantaire, who stared right back at him. Grantaire smiled and nodded a bit, as an encouragement to keep talking.  
“I—”  
“THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!” Courfeyrac shouted as the rest of the Amis entered the living room.  
Enjolras and Grantaire were startled by Courf’s shouting and everyone’s sudden entrance. Enjolras reached up and took the collar of Grantaire’s shirt in his hands and brought Grantaire slightly closer to him. Grantaire’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest.  
“I realized that I—”  
“TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!” Everyone except Enjolras and Grantaire joined in counting down.  
“That you?” Grantaire asked.  
“SIX! FIVE! FOUR!”  
“I—” Enjolras said again, staring at Grantaire’s eyes, before his gaze lowered to his mouth. Grantaire looked at Enjolras’s eyes, then at his lips, and he realized just how close he and Enjolras were.  
“THREE! TWO! ONE!”  
Enjolras squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Grantaire forward, and kissed him. Grantaire immediately kissed back, nearly causing Enjolras to fall backwards, but Grantaire caught him with one arm and lowered Enjolras into a dip, and Grantaire stroked Enjolras’s hair with his other hand. They were still kissing when everyone else had finished, and everyone cheered when they noticed what was happening.  
When they finally broke apart, they both gasped for breath, and they were still looking at each other’s eyes.  
“I love you,” Enjolras said. “I’ve loved you forever, I just…never realized that the horrible aches in my chest were because I love you, rather than annoyance or something.”  
Grantaire laughed joyfully and helped Enjolras stand up properly before picking him up and lifting Enjolras into the air, causing Enjolras to shriek and giggle like a child. Grantaire spun Enjolras around once before setting him back on the floor and kissing him again.  
“I love you too,” Grantaire said, pulling his face just millimeters away from Enjolras. They smiled giddily as their foreheads touched and they forgot that there were twelve other people in the room until Combeferre started laughing.  
“HA! YOU ALL OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS! I TOLD YOU ALL THEIR FIST KISS WOULD BE TONIGHT! HAHAHAHA!”  
Everyone groaned as they fished for the money from their pockets and wallets. Grantaire rolled his eyes and kissed Enjolras’s nose. Enjolras blushed as he stood on his tiptoes and hugged Grantaire.  
“I’m excited to spend the new year with you,” Enjolras whispered to Grantaire.  
“I hope we spend every New Year’s like this forever,” Grantaire replied, kissing Enjolras’s forehead. Enjolras kissed Grantaire on the lips, and Grantaire couldn’t remember a time when he was ever close to feeling this happy and loved. 


End file.
